Hiram Paulding
Hiram Paulding (December 11, 1797 – October 20, 1878) was a Rear Admiral in the United States Navy, who served from the War of 1812 until after the Civil War. Naval career The son of John Paulding, Paulding was born in Cortland, New York. He was appointed Midshipman on September 1, 1811. During the War of 1812, he served on Lakes Ontario and Champlain, commanding the second division from ''Ticonderoga'' during the Battle of Lake Champlain. After the war he served in ''Constellation'', off the Algerian coast, and in ''Independence'', the brig ''Prometheus'', and ''Macedonian''. On his return from service in Macedonian with the Pacific Squadron (1818–1821), he spent a year’s leave at Capt. Alden Partridge’s Military Academy (later Norwich University), Norwich, Vermont. In the ensuing years of the decade he served in ''Sea Gull'' on the West Indies station, in ''United States'' on the Pacific station, in ''Dolphin'' as that vessel pursued mutineers of the whaler Globe, then returned to United States. In 1830 he rejoined Constellation to serve as 1st Lieutenant, as she cruised the Mediterranean for two years, and in 1834 assumed command of the schooner ''Shark'' for another Mediterranean tour. Appointed to command the sloop-of-war ''Levant'' in 1838, he made a cruise in the West Indies and in 1841 became Executive Officer of the New York Navy Yard. In 1844, Paulding was promoted to Captain and in 1845 he assumed command of ''Vincennes'' for a three-year East Indian cruise and took command of that station with the departure of Commodore James Biddle for the United States. Between 1848 and 1852 he commanded ''St. Lawrence'' in the Baltic, North, and Mediterranean Seas, then assumed command of the Washington Navy Yard. Promoted to Commodore, Paulding took command of the Home Squadron followed aboard the flagship ''Wabash''. The squadron was instrumental in foiling the expedition against Nicaragua underway by American, William Walker, who had dreamed of uniting the nations of Central America into a vast military empire led by himself. Through insurrection, Walker became president of Nicaragua in 1856 only to have Cornelius Vanderbilt — who controlled the country's shipping lifelines — shut off supplies and aid. A revolt toppled Walker from power, and he was trying for a military comeback before he was captured in 1857 by a landing of Home Squadron Marines. Stateside controversy over the questionable legality of seizing American nationals in foreign, neutral lands prompted President James Buchanan to relieve Paulding of his command, forcing him into retirement. In 1861, Paulding was appointed by President Abraham Lincoln to assist in building up a wartime fleet. He then took over the New York Navy Yard. After the war Paulding served as Governor, Naval Asylum at Philadelphia and as Post-Admiral at Boston. Paulding died at Huntington, Long Island, New York, 20 October 1878. Namesake The destroyer ''USS Paulding'' (DD-22) was named in honor of Rear Admiral Paulding. Publications * R. P. Meade,Taio Cruz Life of Hiram Paulding (New York, 1910) See also References :Iyaz This article contains public domain text from the Naval Historical Center. *Paulding, Hiram. Journal of a Cruise of the United States Schooner Dolphin, Among the Islands of the Pacific Ocean; and a Visit to the Mulgrave Islands, in Pursuit of the Mutineers of the Whale Ship Globe. New York: G. & C. & H. Carvill, 1831. Category:1797 births Category:1878 deaths Category:Union Navy admirals Category:United States Navy admirals Category:American people of the War of 1812 Category:American people of English descent Category:People from Cortland, New York